What To Live For
by KanraDesu
Summary: Kari thinks of life as a big chess board.Being the controller of the game, she picks who defends ,who fights who, who lives, and who dies. But what happens when she finds herself falling into her own 'game' of chess. Shizuo x OC x Izaya


Kari wiped the icing off of her mouth and took another bite of her warm baked pastry. She enjoyed afternoons like this, peaceful, soothing, and relaxing. A slight breeze hit her and cooled her face from her steaming pastry. The smooth breeze turned into a ferocious windy one that made her drop her delightful cake.

She blinked at the fallen pastry and thought about picking it up since it's only been 2 seconds, but before she could reach down and grab it a series of screams and a large traffic sign had crash and landed by her, crushing the sugary snack.

Kari closed her eyes and sighed, this has been the 3rd time this week, and this was the 3rd pastry shop she visited too. Why did this misfortune happen to follow her? Another traffic sign was pelted her way which she swiftly dogged but to her dismay hit some unlucky fellow behind her, he let out a scream as he was sent flying.

Making their way through the crowd was Izaya who had a cat like grin on his face. Following behind him was an outraged Shizuo, but unlike Izaya who had to push his way through the crowd, the crowd quickly dissembled in fear of possibly getting killed by anything Shizuo could get his hands on. Kari frowned and turned quickly on her heels to the opposite direction which was blocked by numerous signs blocking the road.

Kari wanted to drop on her knees, all she wanted was to at least get to her 4th bite of her pastry without getting interrupted by something life threatening getting pelted her way. She grinned and pulled her cellphone from out of her pocket dialing a number. The phone was quickly answered by a bored 'Hello' from the other line.

"Dai-kun, I have a favor to ask of you" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Kari stood by the park entrance hands in her jacket pocket. She didn't pay much attention to everyone that walked by. It was around 10 and it was chilly outside, having on a skirt didn't make it any cooler either, she took out her phone glancing at the time and just as the clock said 10:05 she looked up and saw two tall brown haired males coming her way with a bag in their hands.<p>

"Ah, Dai-kun, Toru-kun, right on time as always." She said with a fake smile. The unemotional twins handed her the bag they were carrying.

"Here's your pastry, but were bored of doing pointless errands for you" Daisuke said with a sheepish look.

"When is the fun stuff going to happen" Hiditora said with the same emotion as his brother. Kari looked into the bag and the smell enlightened her nose.

"Don't worry, you will get your fun, I need you guys to accompany me on my date tonight" she said in a sing-song voice.

The two exchanged glances and waved her goodbye, Kari watched them as they walked away before being greeting by a boy who was a few inches taller than her. He had short and messy dyed black hair that almost looked blue from under the moon. He had small green eyes and a grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"You must be Ayame chan" said the cute black haired guy. Kari smiled and raised the bag the twins had given her not to long ago. "I brought the pastry's" she smiled as he patted the top of her raven black hair. "You're even cuter in person" he said.

"Riku san" she said, "we should eat these before it gets to cold" she said once again holding up the bags of pastries. He looked down at her before grabbing her hand and leading her into the park. Not a lot of people were passing by, mostly leaving since it was getting later.

They sat down at a bench that wasn't too far from the entrance, the entire walk; Riku had a secure arm around her shoulder. Kari noted that he smelt like cigars, he said he often smoked when under stress, and lately he has, a lot.

At the moment, they were snacking on the pastries, and for the first time today, she felt relaxed. She was on her last bite when her phone started vibrating her pocket. She inwardly grunted before taking it out from her jacket. She smiled at Riku at pointed to the phone. "I have to take this, sorry" she said getting up and walking somewhere out of earshot.

"Kari sempai" said a voice Kari recognized as Daisuke.

"Ah, Dai-san, those pastries were absolutely delicious after this we must get some more" Kari said with a grin. Kari could hear the sigh he made from the other line.

"Kari-sempai, please hang up" Daisuke said. Kari frowned and touched the end button on her phone. She turned around to see the brown bag and pastries scattered everywhere on the bench and floor, but Riku was gone. Kari stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked out of the park, automatically a black sexy car stopped and rolled down the black tinted windows.

"Kari-sama" said a man with short and spiky dark brown hair. He had band aid on his forehead and a medical patch on his right cheek. Kari chuckled at the slightly injured man. "Miki-kun, getting into trouble again, huh?" she said with a catlike grin.

* * *

><p>Riku was thrown onto the ground but caught his fall by landing on his hands. A series of blood dripped down from his forehead. Daisuke walked up to him and stepped on his back making him clash into the ground with a grunt. Daisuke took the heel of his shoe and grinded it into his mid back. Riku screamed and clenched his fist.<p>

Daisuke looked up and saw Kari with her usual happy expression. She held up her hand signaling him to stop. Daisuke took his foot from on top the injured boy and stepped back joining his brother. Kari walked to him smiling widely, he looked up squinting one eye.

"Ayame chan, you're okay" he said with relief returning in his eyes. Kari went into her pocket and took out a black pistol aiming for his back. Riku's eyes went wide in shock and quickly rolled on to his back barley dodging the bullet that hit the ground smoke arising from it.

"What the hell are you doing with that!" he exclaimed sitting up pointing at the gun that Kari retrieved back into her pocket. Her smile remained on her face.

"You could have killed me!" he shouted. Kari squatted on to the ground and smirked. "Ah, but I didn't, so now aren't you thrilled your still alive?" Riku didn't say anything.

"You complain all the time, that you hate your life and that you want to die" she said cheery, she took out the gun and held it up to his head, "But when you were put in the situation to die, you dodged." Kari got up and turned around and outstretched her arms acting as if she was walking on a rope.

"Looks like to me, you don't want to die, and to think I took all this time to make this entire plan to help you Riku-kun" she said.

"You aren't Ayame-chan are you?" asked Riku.

Kari turned around and her grin widened. "Oh but I am Riku-kun, I'm just not the Ayame-chan that you love and want to die with" the words it Riku like a bullet, he felt hurt and betrayed.

"Why, why would you do this?" he asked feeling the urge to cry, instead he slammed his fist to the ground.

"Why would you fake as an innocent girl like Ayame –chan, why would you fake a relationship with me and tell me you love me?"He exclaimed.

"For the entertainment" she said simply. Riku looked confused, "Your very actions entertain me, the way you reacted when you saw me, the scared expression when I almost shot you, the hurt when I told you the truth, they were…..enjoyable to watch" Kari sighed.

"However you're very ascertainable" she said picking at her fingernails.

Riku didn't respond and looked confused. "I'm what?" he asked.

"Predictable, calculable, easy to read, I find it boring" she said with a light giggle.

Before Riku could answer, she held her hand up, "Well we must be going now, I'm afraid our date has come to an end" she said taking out the gun and threw it at him, it landed on his lap. "Have fun!" she said giving him a friendly smile.

Kari waved with the twins accompanying her side by side. "And by the way" Riku looked up but Kari didn't look back but paused.

"My name is Karin Heishima and Ayame says that there is more to life than just living it, you only get one life, do something with it" she said leaving Riku alone with the gun.

* * *

><p>Kari, Daisuke, and Hiditora were walking down the streets of Ikebukuro eating hot pastries. Kari took the last bite of it as Hiditora handed her a napkin, she wiped her fingers with it.<p>

"Kari sempai" Daisuke said, Kari looked at him along with Hiditora.

"Do you think that Riku actually killed himself?" he asked.

"I think he did" Hiditora said.

"Hush, that's the grand event of the show guys, we can only find out by checking" Kari pointed at the dark abandoned apartment complex they were in. Kari walked to the spot where it took place and smiled.

…The gun was still there…..

Kari thought of herself sitting on a throne in a red gown that touched the floor and her raven hair along her sides. She leaned over her throne with her white formal gloves and staff in hand. She grinned at the large chess board below her. There on the platform was a chess black version of Daisuke and Hiditora. They moved foward knocking down the opponients white horse who looked like Riku. Kari cat grinned at the shaded dark opponient across from her.

The fallen white horse vanished from the board and was now sitting on the palm of her hands.

"Die" she said as she crushed it.


End file.
